I Hate You Equals I Love You
by mikan'orange
Summary: Hotaru hates Ruka, but Ruka is head over heels over her. Hotaru tries do do everything to get Ruka away from her, but she just make things worse...she fell in love with him. Hotaruka, with mild Natsumikan


**I Hate You I Love You**

**DISCLAIMER: Tachibana Higuchi rightfully owns Gakuen Alice and all the characters that are mentioned in this fic. Tachibana Higuchi obviously isn't me…sob…TT**

'…'**- thoughts**

"…"**-words**

**Note: I kind of invented Hotaru's other inventions (wow invented…inventions! Ha-ha! Get it? Never mind…) because I can't think of anything! Let's just say it's for blackmail purposes. Hehe! (evil grin)**

**Well, here you go. Read on.**

Hotaru Imai. Many cower and hide just by hearing the name. You all know that Hotaru is known for her ingenuity thus, her resort to blackmail. Her amazing inventions actually help her a lot. Her fly cam (used for spying), instant camera contact lens (used for taking pictures secretly), and bubble gum sound recorder (used for hearing conversations, again, secretly) are just a few from her wide collection of thingamajigs she uses for blackmail.

Ruka Nogi. Boy, he was the one, the only one that surpassed Hotaru Imai's blackmails. Even though he is (obviously) pissed off, he stood and fought till the very end. Until the very end, so their relationship developed and Ruka, aww, Ruka fell in love with Hotaru little by little. Ruka is known for his animal pheromone alice and his avid fan girls, thus explains Hotaru's interest in him. He is always caught off guard by our amazing Hotaru and boom! Blackmail pictures for sale. He's unaware of it not until…"Ruka Nogi playing with Piyo only 100 rabbits!"

"IMAI!"

Thus, the chase begins.

Chapter1: Do You Really Hate Me?

SETTING: Northern Forest, dawn.

Ruka, Hotaru and the whole B-class are 13 years old.

Ruka Nogi ran off to chase Hotaru Imai, his blackmailer. When he reached the Northern Forest, KABOOM! He had fallen again to Hotaru's trap **(A/N kind of like a hole or something, get it?)**. It's the nth time and still he never learns.

"Mou, stupid trap! Better get outta here!"

After he climbed up from the hole, another trap activates.

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

"Huh? What's that?"

Under him is a device that blows up when pressure is applied to it.

_Beep._

Then (you guessed it), KABOOM!

Ruka Nogi flew up, up and away, away from the Northern Forest, away from his blackmailer.

"Tsk, Nogi sure never learns." The blackmailer said as she wandered off to the woods riding in her flying duck. **(A/N whoa, 13 and still riding that duck!)**

_Heart to Heart talk (Natsume and Ruka style)_

**Natsume's Room, 6:12 P.M.**

"Hey, Natsume, I think I have no chance on Hotaru…sob"

"What makes you say that? Doncha know why she bombards you with blackmails is because she wants you to notice her, ya idiot"

"Idiot? How come you call me that now? I thought that was your special name for you-know-who?"

"Uhmn, hey! Don't change the subject. This is about you and Imai!" Natsume said as he blushed to a mild pink for the mention of the phrase: "your special name for you-know-who" (which is definitely Mikan).

"Oh yeah…Hotaruuuuu…uwahhhhhhh" Ruka wailed as he covered his face with his palms.

"Oh man…Don't do that…It's yuck"

'Darn, better find a way on how to comfort this baka. Great he's slowly turning to Mikan! What an infectious disease. Stupidity. Wonder if it's air-borne. Uh oh…better find myself a gas mask'

'Tsk, Natsume, you don't need that anymore. You have been turned into a baka, baka. You might not admit it, but I know…You've been stupid in love…Now who's the idiot?'

"Huh? What da? Wait wait wait…are you Koko! Speak or I'll burn you!" Natsume threatened as he pulled Ruka by his collar.

"Stupid! It's me, Ruka. You're getting paranoid again! Let me go!"

"Then how did you-"

"Oh I used this, 'the mind entering button'. Just sew it on your shirt and you'll be able to enter the mind of anyone. Only 500 rabbits." Ruka explained just like Hotaru's way of explanation to the audience. **(A/N you know, the "invention number blah-blah-blah" presentation Hotaru usually shows when she has a new invention.)**

"Amazing. Look what Hotaru has done to you!"

"Sob! Oh great! I'm beginning to sound like her!"

"Eh, Ruka. How did you get that button anyway?"

"Oh, just a gift from Hotaru I received during my birthday."

"So she gave you a gift?"

"Yah, so what?"

"Duh, it means she has at least a puny, tiny bit of liking to you"

"Oh, I get it; does it mean I still have hope?"

"Earth to Ruka! Use your senses, man. Of course you still do!"

"Hooray! Rejoice! Rejoice! Alright! I still have a chance on Hotaru, I still have a chance on Hotaru! Yaay!" Ruka exclaimed rhythmically as if to taunt Natsume, but naturally, was unaffected. What does he care about Imai anyway, he got Mikan.

"Oh right, but how?" Ruka's enjoyment suddenly faded.

"Hn?"

"NATSUME! You have to help me! Tips, you know? TIPS! How'd you get Mikan in the first place! Come on, I thought you are my best friend? Huh? Huh?" Ruka exclaimed sarcastically as he shook Natsume's shoulders begging for…tips?

"Ugh! STOP! Yes! Yes! I'll help you! Just stop shaking me!"

'Uhn, Ruka's madly bitten by the love bug'

_Heart to Heart talk (Mikan and Hotaru style)_

**Hotaru's Room, 6:12 P.M.**

"Oehhh! Wow this is a great day Hotaru! All because of Natsume!" a certain hazel eyed girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Idiots are the only ones who say that." answered the grape eyed blackmailer as she connected the wires of her new invention.

"You're so mean…have you ever been in love?"

"No, you love freak. And I would never be." Hotaru answered coldly.

"Hmph! How about Ruka? Aren't you two getting along very well?" Mikan said in an I'm-teasing-you-so give-in kind of tone.

"Hm…No."

"No what?"

"No, we aren't getting along very well."

"You liar."

"Hmph, just shut up. I'm doing something."

"You meanie." Mikan pouted.

'Why does this idiot bother me so much with this thing called…love? Maybe Natsume and Ruka connived her into doing this. Ugh. Such idiots. Maybe I should invent something to cure stupidity?...'

Just then…

"Hey Hotaru what does this machine do?" Mikan said as she pushed buttons **(A/N ooh shiny…just kidding )** from the machine. Then…OOF! WAPAK! DOIIINNGGG!

"Ouch…"

Hotaru smiled and thought to herself, 'or maybe not…'

_**To be continued…**_

**So what do you think? Please comment so that I could continue this story. Sorry for the slight OOCness (if there are). Thank you for those who read and reviewed my other story, DRAGONFLY DREAMS. Oh and by the way if you're wondering why that's the title, well I dunno either (just kidding!). It sounded kind of good, plus, a weird title attracts readers. Hehe…Now please REVIEW! Thank you.**


End file.
